Omni Key
German Fontes, better known under his criminal alias, Omni Key, is a main character and a former United States Marine Sniper turned contract killer for Los Sicarios and later the Mojave Pythons. After the destruction of the Pythons, his whereabouts are currently unknown. History Early Life German was born the only child into an upper-middle class family. His father was a strict disciplinarian who demanded only the strongest academic achievement out of him. He was also extremely violent. If German didn't obey him, he would often beat him with a belt. He was forced to spend almost all of his time at home studying and was barely allowed to watch tv or play with other kids. Getting strong grades in high school. While he came off as a kind and intelligent student, he was in reality a developing sociopath. After high school he applied to several engineering schools and got accepted into MIT, after 6 years he earned a degree in aerospace engineering and he minored in chemical engineering. German got a good job quickly but found himself extremely bored working in a cubicle. At this point he had built up rage from years of bordem and feeling trapped. He quit his job and joined the marines for the rush. Military During basic training German showed extreme potential with a rifle and selected scout sniper as his first choice for MOS and he got picked. Graduating at the top of his class, German was sent in with the Marines as part of the first wave into Afghanistan. After his first few experiences, he enjoyed every minute of combat, every kill, and he loved the power he had as a sniper to strike fear into the hearts of people. Los Sicarios When German got out of the military, rather than going back to his cubicle he decided to begin working as a contract killer. He operated on the deep web under the alias of "Omni Key". After killing a corporate executive, Los Sicarios Street Boss Javier the Condemned took an interest in him and started hiring him for contracts. Javier quickly saw the sheer skill German possessed and made him a full member of the Cartel. German would become known as their best hitman, and retain that status until their dissolution. During their fall, he notably shot off Patton Trask's ear. Just after that Trask shot off German's hand. German fled to cover where he managed to stop the bleeding and escaped the New York Alliance and later getting an advanced prosthetic hand. Mojave Pythons After the destruction of Los Sicarios he went out searching for more work as a hitman. Originally operating independently, his reputation was noticed by Jack Dalton of the Mojave Pythons. The Pythons hired him to kill a rival gangster and he succeeded. From that point on he was a close associate. He is now a full member. Personality German has a strong love of engineering. On his free time he builds his own flight craft, from toys to actual small propeller planes. A hobby of which he he very much enjoys. He has a very strong respect for the military and holds himself to high standard of discipline and practice. Omni takes great pride in his skills and is always looking to get better. However he is not arrogant, as he holds strong respect for those who rival his skillset, and considers it somewhat of an honor to work with them. He is also quite snarky and sarcastic. Skills *'Sniping/Outdoorsmanship:' Omni is a very experienced sniper and outdoorsman. **'Highly skilled marksman:' German is a well trained and experienced sniper. **'Camouflage/Stealth:' A former sniper, Omni was taught how to blend in with his environment and how to silently move through fields making him very hard to detect. In addition, he is capable of making ghillie suits out of his environment. **'Stalking:' Omni was taught how to carefully stalk his prey through various environments in sniper school. He is also a skilled intelligence gatherer. *'Engineering: '''Omni contains a masters degree from MIT in Areonautical Engineering, and holds a good amount of knowledge in other fields. **'Gunsmith:' Omni Key has extensive knowledge of the inner workings of firearms and uses mostly custom weapons. **'Explosives Knowledge: Due to his training in chemical engineering, and first hands experience, German has a good understanding of various explosives, occasionally homemaking. Weapons *'''Guns: **'Need to think of a name: '''Omni Key's favorite weapon is a custom sniper rifle built from scratch. ***Bolt-Action ***50. caliber rifle ***Custom Silencer ***Thermal Scope ***Panoramic Scope ***Takedown Kit **'Colt Anaconda: :' A Colt Single Action Army Revolver. ***Custom Silencer ***44. Magnum **'Revolving Shotgun:' A personal favorite design of Omni Key's, it is a custom old style wooden revolving shotgun. ***Double-Action ***12 round cylinder ***Bayonet ***Takdown Kit **'Brief Case gun:' Fires a tiny dart laced with cyanide. *'Melee:' **'Kukri Machete:' **'Recon 1''' *'Dragon Skin Vest: '''Omni wears a Dragon Skin vest. *'Ballistic Mesh Balacava: '''German wears a balacava made of ballistic kevlar mesh. Gaff.jpg|German Fontes dsr_10_amr_by_smirnova07-d3dighy.jpg 450px-Anaconda-500.jpg|Colt Anaconda 2418853794_4b942b30db_o.jpg|Revolving Shotgun cold_steel_two_handed_kukri_machete_540.jpg|Kukri Machete lightning-black-satin-serr.jpg|Lightening OTF recon1-large-3.jpg|Recon 1 adrag.jpg|Dragon Skin Category:Criminals Category:Assassins